Nintendo Power
by Pokenvenom
Summary: When a "new" villain threatens the entire multiverse, the world's greatest (and not so greatest) Nintendo and video game characters must come together to save the day once more. (Author Note: Because I want this series to be as great as possible, I would greatly appreciate criticism. Also, in these () are links to music to listen to while reading the story. Enjoy!)


**Prologue 1: A New Beginning**

(watch?v=TY-Pk0Xi660&t=20s)

The crowd took their respective seats. It was everything she had hoped for. Elegant tapestries hung from the walls both from the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long, flowing dress dragged behind her, for once successfully hiding her tail. Mario happily stood to her side looking handsome as ever. Through the blinds above, a lone beam of light shined upon her, as if heavenly beings themselves were observing the momentous occasion. Toads, Boos, Goombas, nearly everyone they had ever come into contact with was bearing witness. Even Princess Peach was there. Ever present shock never left her face. The literal eyes of the world were upon them. Everything should have been nerve racking to some extent. Her composure should have broken under pressure. Yet Bowsette took no notice. She simply stared. Her fingers only moved to choke her bouquet of flowers tighter.

"Dearly beloved." the old Toadstool began. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mario Mario and Bowsette Koopa." As Toadsworth continued, Bowsette remained in her thoughts. _Would_ Mario still like her, even without the crown? Did she even _want_ to go back to her old self? As these thoughts littered her mind, Mario took notice but said nothing. Probably just pre-wedding jitters, thought Mario.

"..And, Bowsette, do you take Mario as your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage? Be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Bowsette was still staring off into nothingness. Mario was almost starting to worry. Almost. If he knew Bowsette, which he did, she was probably just nervous. They all were. If anything, Mario was more interested on what was going on inside her mind of hers than anything else. "..Um?" Thinking quick, Mario tapped Bowsette on her shell, with just enough force to snap her out of her trance while still being subtle. Bowsette jumped in shock. "H-Huh?! Oh-" Bowsette quickly gathered her thoughts and composed herself. Meanwhile, Mario became even more intrigued in what Bowsette was thinking of, considering her reaction when taped. "I-I do," said Bowsette, a little embarrassed by what had just transpired.

"By the power vested in me by the greatest powerstar of the sky, I pronounce you husband and wife." As Bowsette leaned down to kiss her enemy-turned-husband, she decided to shed her last bits of doubt. "Don't you think this is going a bit far? I don't think Princess Peach is going to interrupt." "Plans-a changed 'Bowsette'..", claimed Mario, pulling up her vail to look into her beautiful, yet ciscious eyes. "It's-a you I love!" Mario then preceded to put his hands on Bowsette's face, pulling it closer to his. Any last doubts quickly faded from both of them. This is what they wanted, and nothing could possibly go wrong. "..And I love you, Mario."

(watch?v=YExw12s39L0)

Before the kiss could make impact, however, something else did, and right outside the Church as well. As everyone looked back confused, Mario began to run off towards the door. "Stay right-a there, me-Bowsette! I'm-a going to-a check on the what that-a was!" "Hey, get back here, you brickhead!", yelled Bowsette, running after Mario. She knew Mario was always the one to be curious in a protective sort of way, but on their wedding of all days?! Though, on the other hand, it meet be fun kicking whoever's butt is outside that door, assuming it's a villain out there.

Rushing out the double doors, Mario and Bowsette found a crashed aircraft, which looked erialy like Bowser's old airships, but also had some more high tech parts mixed in as well. "Great, just what we need! Another villain to fight!", started Bowsette. "Now, let's-a not jump to-a any conclusions just-a yet", responded Mario. As they approached the airship, they noticed two figures on board, and one of them seemed angry. The one being yelled at appeared to be a creepy looking strawberry-human hybrid. The other looked like a warlord, with white-grey skin and spiked battle armor, especially on the head, though, just like the airship, had technology built in to him, including some kind of port on his back and a mechanical eye.

(watch?v=hPAlZLzSZG4&list=PLL66G7aPFj6f8yW18aqAANWNIYPwFF2Xc&index=4)

As Mario and Bowsette got even closer to the airship, they began to overhear a conversation. "You idiot! You were suppose to crash _into_ the cathedral, not _outside_ it!", said the warlord-like figure. "I'm sorry, Lord Alturis, but I thought I saw a naughty kid who wasn't eating his fruits and vegetables," said the Strawberry. "*sigh* How many times do I have to tell you, Sammy? They're called carnivores. They eat _only_ meat. They don't _need_ to eat fruits and vegetables," complained the warlord, who appeared to be named Alturis. "Why do I always get the stupid ones?", continued Alturis to himself.

While this was happening, Mario and Bowsette overheard the whole thing. "I-a wonder why they're-a here?", said Mario. "Cleary for nothing good," retorted Bowsette, getting out from her hiding spot. "Me-Bowsette, wait!", said Mario, going after Bowsette. Unknowing to Mario and Bowsette, however, Alturis knew they were there the whole time. As Bowsette ran at Alturis readying a punch, Alturis released tentacle-like cords from his port. The "tentacles" quickly wrapped around Bowsette, taking both her and Mario by surprise. "Sending your girlfriend to attack me, Mario? I expected more from you," Alturis scalded. As Bowsette struggled to get out of the "tentacles" while not knocking her crown off, she noticed that they were actually cords. On top of that, the "nots" at the end of the cords appeared to be video game remotes, black boxes with a joystick sticking out and a red button on one of the corners.

"You-a know me?", asked Mario. Sure, he was a popular guy across both the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, but Mario has a feeling these guys weren't from either of those. "Of course! Who wouldn't know of the legendary Mario, the Italian plumber who has beat the evil Bowser many times over, as well as foes like Cakaletta, Dark Star, and even Master Hand?" Mario began to blush a little. Sure, he did do all those things, but he had help on 90% of his adventures. Meanwhile, Bowsette began to cringe at hearing not just her old name, but the terrible description associated with it.

"Lord Alturis, how did you know Mario was there?", asked Sammy. "*sigh* It's _Mario_, Sammy. Of course he's going to investigate a crash outside of his wedding hall," replied Alturis, trying to stay calm. "Besides, they're pretty easy to hear over your idiocy." Ignoring Alturis's comment (or maybe just not hearing it), Sammy replied, "I didn't hear anything?" "Of course you didn't, _Sammy_," said Alturis, starting to lose his calm. "Maybe it's because you don't have _ears_?" "What are ears?"

As Alturis was distracted, Bowsette took the chance to break free of his grasp. Taking hold of the joysticks, she pried them apart before being dropped. Quickly snapping out of his blush, Mario slid and caught her. "You-a alrighty?", asked Mario, concerned. "Of course not you imbecile!", replied Bowsette arngerly. Seems some things will never change.

(watch?v=DDXkCcEAXi0&list=PLL66G7aPFj6f8yW18aqAANWNIYPwFF2Xc&index=7)

Bowsette's outburst was enough to get Alturis's attention. "What the?... uhh, I don't have time for this! Sammy, dispose of them while I repair the ship!" "You got it, lord Alturis!" As Mario and Bowsette got into fighting stance, so did Sammy. "Hope you've been eating healthy!" Throwing Mario and Bowsette off guard, Sammy quickly lunged at Mario. Pinning Mario on the floor, Sammy tries to bite Mario. "Get-a off of me, you-a stinky fruit!", cried Mario. "Mario! Don't worries, I'm coming!" yelled Bowsette, getting ready to charge at Sammy. "Me-Bowsette, no! Go get Alturis! I can handle this GMO!", claimed Mario. "Huff.. fine, just don't get yourself killed on our wedding day!", responded Bowsette, turning to go after Alturis. "Oh no you don't!", yelled Sammy, lunging towards Bowsette. However, at the last second, Mario grabbed hold of Sammy's legs, pulling him back down. "Oh no you don't, you-a oversized Strawberry!", said Mario. This seemed to have hurt Sammy's feelings. "Hey! That's my physical appearance!"

(watch?v=6rLIJ1eng94&list=PLKRxJF9ifdhCjGQhL8tcFt4e-S8D-g403&t=0s&index=14)

Bowsette entered the airship, looking for Alturis. To her surprise, however, the airship was pretty big. It would take forever to find that fiend! Just then, Bowsette heard something coming from one of the rooms to the left. It almost sounded like… screaming? Slowly opening the door, Bowsette had no idea what to expect. Looking inside, she found… a tube? Examining it further, it appeared to be a containment tube, for holding something… or someone. Before she could prey it open, however, she heard an all too familiar voice. Atleast, as familiar as the voice of someone you just met could be. "I'm afraid I can't let you see in there," said Alturis. Just then, several cords came out of the wall, tying around Bowsette once again. She tried using her strength to break out of them, but these cords were stronger than the others! "Of course, if you want to see inside of there so bad, then maybe you should just live in there." Suddenly, another tube came from the wall. Screaming for help with no avail, Bowsette was stuffed into the containment tube, as Alturis laughed menacingly. "Have fun, you freak." "Power back online. Repairs 64% complete," stated the overhead speakers. "Computer, can we take off at this point?" "Take off will work, though there's only enough energy to travel across _this _universe." Good enough," stated Alturis, walking towards the steering room.

(watch?v=V3UCEszJOlU&list=PLL66G7aPFj6f8yW18aqAANWNIYPwFF2Xc&index=9)

Back on the deck, Mario had gotten a hold of Sammy once again. "So long, gay Sammy!", said Mario, swinging Sammy around. Just then, the airship's engines started, putting Mario off-balanced. Taking advantage of the situation, Sammy quickly kicked Mario off the airship. Landing on the ground, Mario looked up to see Sammy looking down from the airship. "So long, gay Mario!", said Sammy teasingly. Angry and hurt, Mario attempted to jump back on board, but before he could, the ship took off into the skyline.

(watch?v=5R0fwLTMSts&list=PLL66G7aPFj6f8yW18aqAANWNIYPwFF2Xc&index=6)

Landing back on the ground face first, Mario pushed himself up onto his knees. Not only had he put himself in danger, but he also got his Bowsette captured, and on their wedding day of all days! He was suppose to save princess from capture, not _get_ them captured. Staring up longfully, hoping that this was just a dream, Mario didn't even realize someone calling his name. "Mariiiiooooo!" Snapping out of his shock, Mario looked back to see Peach and 2 Toads come out of the Cathedral. "I saw what happen. Are you alright?", asked Peach, worryingly. "They took-a me-Bowsette," responded Mario sadly. Peach gave him a sceptical look. This wedding _was_ just a ploy to embarrass her, right? Still, Peach wanted Mario to be happy. "Blue Toad, tell Daisy to get here right now. Yellow Toad, gather as many allies as possible." Peach looked back at Mario. "Don't worry, Mario. We'll get her back _and_ stop whoever took her. The last thing we need right now is another Wart-level threat." Mario just kept staring upwards. Finally, he responded. "It's-a going to-a be one of those-a days."


End file.
